Hikachi - Part One
by Taika
Summary: Tai is very sad of Yamato's behaviour towards him. Kari wants to help him.....(at the beginning a little bit Taito but then Hikachi...) GERMAN!!!


Vorwort: Hm....erstmal vorweg ^-^der Name Hikachi sagt bereits alles, das heißt Tai x Hikari, was weit über Geschwisterliebe hinaus geht, sozusagen Inzest. Wer etwas gegen Lemon, Inzest und/oder Tai x Kari hat, sollte jetzt lieber nicht weiterlesen, an alle Anderen, die etwas Abwechslung von den Normal-Couples haben will, enjoy!

Und wer Dampf ablassen will, mail usTaika@gmx.at

Hikachi 

Sie lief schneller und schneller. Dass sie mehrere Menschen anrempelte, die 

wahrscheinlich um dese Uhrzeit auf dem Nachhauseweg waren, merkte sie nicht. 

Sie wollte nur noch zu dem Haus in der 12. Straße. Da, wo sich ihr 14jähriger 

Bruder Tai, zusammen mit seinem gleichaltrigen Freund Matt, aufhielten. Ihre 

Beziehung war echt zu beneiden. Das fand zumindest Kari. Schon seit längerer 

Zeit war sie in das Genie Ken verknallt. Doch so wie es aussieht, schien er 

nichts für sie zu empfinden. Wusste er überhaupt, dass es sie gab ? Kari war 

zwar erst 11, dennoch war sie für ihr Alter ziemlich reif. Zumindest meinten das 

viele aus ihrem Freundeskreis. 

Die Ampel fiel auf Rot und Kari fluchte vor sich hin. Einige Passanten drehten 

sich zu ihr um und sahen sie verwundert an. "Was denn ?!" Sie hasste diesen Weg 

zu Matts Wohnung. Die Straßen waren immer so voll und man mußte sich regelrecht 

durchquetschen. Zum Glück war sie ziemlich schlank. Schon allein der Gedanke, 

ein japanischer Sumoringer würde hier langlaufen, ließ sie erschauern. 

Nach 10 Minuten langen Rennens und Durchquetschens erreichte sie endlich das 

Haus in der 12. Straße. ‚Nur 3. Stock. Gott segne ihn !' Sie nahm gleich zwei 

Stufen auf einmal und klopfte laut an der Tür. Es war jedesmal wieder schön, 

ihren Bruder und dessen Freund zu sehen. Sie war froh, so einen netten Bruder 

wie Tai zu haben. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde. Und irgendwie schien Tai 

heute alles andere als glücklich auszusehen.

"Kari...du?" Tai blickte seine kleine Schwester erstaunt an. 'Typisch Kari...mal

wieder zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort...' er seufzte leise und öffnete die Tür zu

Ishida-san's Wohnung noch einen Spalt weiter. "Kari, komm einfach rein, Matt hat

sicher nichts dagegen." schließlich schob er die Wohnungstür ganz auf um Kari mit

einer freundlicheren Geste als der Vorherigen, hereinzubitten. Er blickte kurz zu

seinem Koi - Matt. Der blonde 14jährige Sänger saß breitbeinig auf dem

braunfarbenen, mit der Zeit schon gealteten Sofa - dem Sofa, auf dem er und Tai die

meisten gemeinsamen Stunden eng aneinander gekuschelt verbrachten. Der Gedanke daran

ließ Tai leicht erröten und zugleich auch wieder Tränen in die Augen schießen.

Warum....warum musste Matt gerade heute, heute, ausgerechnet an diesem Tag....diese

Entscheidung fällen? Tai wischte sich flüchtig mit der Hand über seine braunen

Augen; er wollte sich auf keinen Fall vor seiner kleinen Schwester etwas anmerken

lassen, die immer noch lächelnd im Türrahmen stand. "Willst du deinen Mantel

ausziehen?" er lächelte Kari aufmunternd zu und zog sie dann, ohne ihre Antwort

abzuwarten in die Wohnung. "Matt, Kari ist da!" rief er dem blondhaarigen Jungen zu.

Dieser reagierte erst, nachdem er eins seiner unzähligen Songs auf der Gitarre zu

Ende gespielt und sie dann beiseite gelegt hatte. "Matt....." Tai nickte ihm

schüchtern zu. "Wollen wir vielleicht..." apprupt brach er seinen Satz ab, als er

den finsteren Blick seines Freundes registrierte. "Tai, hör zu, wir haben das

durchgekaut, du kennst meine Meinung." Tai presste die Lippen aufeinander und

verkrampfte die Hände, die er immer noch auf Kari's Schultern ruhen hatte.

"Matt...ja...ich..." Der Angesprochene deutete mit dem Kopf zur Eingangstür. "Es

wäre besser, ihr würdet sofort gehen."

Kari hatte es gewusst. Schon als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Bruders sah, 

welcher eigentlich immer glücklich aussah, nachdem er einige Stunden bei seinem 

Freund verbracht hatte, schien es ihr so, als sei heute etwas 

Unvorhergesehendes passiert. Und jetzt diese angespannte Atmosphäre im Raum. Sie 

wagte es nicht, auch nur einen der beiden zu fragen, was denn hier los sei. Tais 

Finger auf ihren Schultern verkrampften sich zusehends und Kari fing an, leicht 

hinunterzusacken, was Tai dazu veranlasste, sie loszulassen. "Danke..." murmelte 

sie und war froh, diese Stille unterbrochen zu haben. Sie schaute abwechselnd zu 

Matt und ihrem Bruder. "Wir sollten wirklich gehen. Außerdem ist es schon spät."

Ihr erster Gedanke war es natürlich zu erfahren, was hier losgewesen ist. Und 

das konnte sie nur, indem sie Tai ganz alleine darauf ansprach. Zu ihrem Glück 

war die Sonne wirklich dabei unterzugehen und färbte das Zimmer, in welches sich 

die Drei gerade befanden, rötlich. 

Ihr Bruder jedoch schien ihr nicht zugehört zu haben, denn er zeigte keinerlei 

Reaktion. So nahm sie ihn an die Hand und zog ihn aus der Wohnungstür. Nicht 

einen Moment lang ließ er Matt aus den Augen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Tais 

Gesichtsausdruck, war der von Matt durchdringend und gespenstisch. 

Hatte sie nicht noch vorhin gedacht, dies wär' eine perfekte Beziehung ?

Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis sie unten am Haus ankamen. Sie musste 

ihren Bruder regelrecht die Treppenstufen runterziehen, da dieser 

sich sonst nicht von der Stelle bewegt hätte. "Tai....was ist denn passiert ?" 

Ihre Neugier drohte sie zu verschlingen.

Tai starrte durch Kari hindurch. Es war, als würde sie weit entfernt sein, denn ihre

Stimme vernahm er nur leise neben sich, immer noch hatte er den kalten Blick seines

Geliebten vor sich. "Matt..." flüsterte Tai in den leeren Flur. "Matt warum nur?"

plötzlich war ihm, als verließe ihn jegliche Kraft und er sackte auf der Treppe

zusammen. Der braunhaarige Junge verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper, als wolle

er sich schützen. Er senkte den Kopf und schloss seine Augen. Nein, er wollte die

Realität nicht mehr sehen - das konnte doch alles nicht die Wirklichkeit sein, vor

ein paar Tagen war er noch glücklich, wirklich glücklich....glücklich mit Matt.

'Warum nur...' und da konnte Tai seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie zogen

nasse Linien über seine, bereits geröteten Wangen und sein Blick verschwand hinter

einer unsichtbaren Schicht aus Trauer und Hilflosigkeit. "Das kann doch alles nicht

wahr sein." flüsterte er leise, als warte er auf eine Stimme, die ihn sanft aus

seinem Alptraum befördern würde.Als er jedoch die Stimme seiner Schwester hörte,

schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf und blickte sie leicht geschockt und fragend

zugleich an. Schlagartig wurde ihm wieder bewusst, welche Frage sie gestellt hatte

und er nickte zögerlich. "Matt und ich haben uns getrennt!" dann vergrub er seinen

Kopf wieder in den Armen und redete langsam weiter. "Er meinte, es wäre besser, wir

würden uns eine zeitlang nicht mehr sehen, wegen seinen Bandproben und, und..." er

schaute das kleine Mädchen vor ihm verheult an. "Ich glaube, er liebt mich nicht

mehr!.....Oh, Kari, ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, es ist alles so...."

Diese Momente hasste Kari. Momente, der Hilflosigkeit, wo sie nicht weiter 

wusste. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wie ein kleines Kind, welches ihren Bruder nicht 

helfen konnte. Sie stand einfach nur da, während er innerlich und auch äußerlich 

völlig am Boden war. Sie kannte ihren Bruder nur als eine Art Beschützer, der 

vor nichts Angst hatte. Dass sie ihn jetzt weinen sah, rief in Kari eine Art 

Schockgefühl gemischt mit Angst und Hilflosigkeit in ihr auf. Was konnte sie 

bloß machen ? Wie kann sie ihm nur helfen ? Alles Fragen, auf die sie keine 

Antwort fand. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn sie ihn jetzt anfassen würde ? 

Vielleicht schlägt er ihre Hand einfach weg. Sie wagte es nicht und blieb 

weiterhin stillschweigend neben ihn stehen. Was hätte sie denn schon groß sagen 

können ? Hatte sie denn überhaupt eine Ahnung von Beziehungen ? Kari zweifelte 

an sich selbst. Sie fing an zu zittern und biss die Zähne aufeinander, damit ihr 

Bruder es nicht hören konnte. Was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war gewiss nicht 

seine kleine Schwester, die wegen ihm anfing zu heulen. Doch irgendetwas musste 

geschehen ! Sie wollte diesen Anblick von Tai nicht mehr sehen. Dieser Anblick, 

der ihr selbst so viel Angst einflößte....

"Tai..." Er schien seinen Namen nicht gehört zu haben, denn er zeigte keine 

Reaktion. Vielleicht wollte er es ja auch gar nicht hören. Karis Stimme war 

heiser und das, was sie jetzt zu ihm sagen wollte, ist eh nur ein dummes

Geschwätz. Dennoch musste sie ihn irgendwie aufbauen.

"Es wird schon wieder alles gut...." Tai blickte auf und sah sie merkwürdig an. 

Kari schluckte, weil sie nicht wusste, was jetzt passieren würde. Hätte sie bloß 

ihre Klappe gehalten. Würde Tai womöglich noch trauriger über ihre Worte werden, 

oder vielleicht auch wütend ?

In diesem Moment war ihr Bruder wie eine fremde Person für sie. Kari kannte ihn 

bereits 11 Jahre, doch jetzt sickerten all ihre Erfahrungen den Bach runter. Es 

war eine ungewohnte Situation. Doch wie würde Tai wohl damit fertig werden ? 

"Tut....tut mir leid." Sie senkte schuldig den Kopf. 'Ich kann ihm nicht helfen. 

Weder ihm, weder der Beziehung, weder mir.....'

Tai wandte sich ab. Er schämte sich seiner Tränen. 'Warum, warum....warum gerade

jetzt? Ich will nicht vor Kari weinen' sie sollte nicht sehen, wie verzweifelt ihr

großer Bruder war, sonst war er es doch immer noch, der sie tröstete, er hasste sich

dafür, dafür dass er seiner kleinen Schwester nicht helfen konnte, dass er sich

selbst nicht helfen konnte...

Er fuhr sich noch einmal mit dem Ärmel seinen blauen, inzwischen bereits schon durch

die Tränen naßgewordenen, Pullover; der Pullover, den Matt damals für ihn ausgesucht

hatte. /Du siehst süß darin aus, Taichi..../ er schwelgte wieder einmal in

Erinnerungen, schüttelte aber seinen Wuschelkopf um den Gedanken an seinen Koi zu

vertreiben. 'Tai, du musst jetzt tapfer sein...' ermahnte er sich selbst und stand

kurzerhand von dem kalten Treppenabsatz auf, dennoch fröstelte es ihn anfangs und er

fühlte sich unsicher, bereits wieder zu stehen. "Ich gehe nach Hause..." er biss

sich auf die Lippen. 'Das hörte sich wie ein kleines Kind an....und dann auch noch

vor Kari' peinlich davon berührt, drehte er sich um. "Gomen...." dann rannte er die

weiteren Treppenstufen herunter, ohne dabei noch Desweiteren auf Kari zu achten. Als

er die Ausgangstür erreichte, blickte er sich noch einmal um. Kari stand immer noch

an der gleichen Stelle, wie auch bereits davor. Dann verschwand er auf die Straße

hinaus.

Kari stand noch immer an dem Treppengeländer und starrte auf die Haustür, durch 

die ihr Bruder soeben, völlig in Gedanken aufgelöst, rausgerannt ist. Jetzt 

knarrte die Tür nur noch, als sie langsam wieder ins Schloß fiel.

"Warum....", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Kari konnte es nicht begreifen, 

wieso sich ihr Bruder nicht von ihr helfen ließ. Doch schon im nächsten Moment 

hatte sie eine Antwort darauf. 'Wahrscheinlich weiß er genauso gut wie ich, dass 

ich ihm nicht helfen kann. Er muss alleine damit fertig werden...' Langsam 

kehrte sie von ihren Gedanken zurück in die Realität und ging ebenfalls aus dem 

Haus. Noch immer waren die Straßen überfüllt mit Menschen, die eilig nach Hause 

wollten. Dort, wo ihre Familien auf sie warteten. Doch das bunte Treiben auf dem 

Hinweg schien für sie jetzt alles trist und grau zu wirken. Selbst die bunten 

Reklameschilder konnten daran nichts ändern. 

Langsam ging sie auf die Straße zu. Auch, dass die Ampel, wie schon so oft, 

wieder auf Rot fiel, schien ihr nichts auszumachen. Kari war enttäuscht und 

traurig. Wenn sie einmal Kummer hatte, konnte sie ihrem Bruder alles erzählen. 

Er hat seiner kleinen Schwester dann geholfen und ihr ging es besser. Warum war 

er nur so anders ? Sie konnte es nicht begreifen.

Zwei Jungs kamen auf sie zugerannt, als sie die Einkaufsstraße entlang lief. Der 

Kleinere von beiden rempelte sie beim Vorbeilaufen an der Schulter an, so dass 

Kari für einen Moment schwankte. 

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie froh darüber sein sollte, dass sie Tai heute so gesehen 

hat. Es machte ihr irgendwie Angst und zeigte ihren Bruder aus einem ganz 

anderen Licht. Ein Licht, welches Kari lieber nicht kennenlernen will.

Der Weg, den Kari sonst immer binnen 10 Minuten geschafft hatte, schien ihr 

heute so lang und unaufhörlich. Doch irgendwann kam sie zu Hause an und öffnete 

leise die Tür. In der Wohnung war alles still. 'Mama und Papa sind also noch 

weg.' 

Auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer kam sie an Tais Zimmer vorbei. Sie legte ihren Kopf 

an dessen Tür und lauschte, in der Hoffnung, er würde jeden Moment sagen, 

dass sie reinkommen könnte.

Tai legte den Kopf schief als er ein leises Knarren an der Tür vernahm, es war, als

schlug jemand eine dieser Silberkugeln dagegen , die er Kari zu Weihnachten

geschenkt hatte, dennoch war das Klopfen dunkler und auch nicht besonders laut -

oder kam es ihm nur so vor? Er verdrängte innerlich den Gedanken, dass seine kleine

Schwester ihn wirklich sehen wollte, dennoch gab er ein leises, kaum hörbares

'Herein' von sich. Und tatsächlich, Kari kam herein. Er lächelte, auch wenn ihm

nicht so sehr danach zumute war. Er wollte Kari nicht sehen, nicht jetzt und schon

gar nicht ihre mitleidenen und zum teil auf ihn herabschauenden Blicke. "Kari, was

willst du?" Er sah sie müde an, die Augen teils geschlossen, während er seine

Schwester durchdringlich musterte. Zuerst antwortete das Mädchen nicht darauf,

sondern sah ihn nur wehleidig an. Er setzte nochmal an, diesmal war seine Stimme

agressiver und klang auch wütender. "Was willst du?!"

Kari erschrak, als Tai seine Frage ein zweites mal gestellt hatte. Sie schluckte 

und ihr wurde mulmig im Bauch. Es war selten, dass Tai ihr gegenüber so schroff 

und wütend war. Was hat sie denn gemacht ? Normalerweise war er nur so, wenn 

sie mal wieder irgendwas angestellt hatte und ihr großer Bruder sie 

zurechtweisen wollte. Aber selbst da, blieb er stets höflich und zurückhaltend, 

aus Angst, er könnte sie einschüchtern. Doch heute schien er ein ganz anderer 

Mensch zu sein. Kari erkannte ihn nicht wieder. 

Das war eine sehr gute Frage, die sie im Grunde genommen nicht beantworten 

konnte. Was wollte sie eigentlich ? Sie stand nur da und sah ihn an und das 

brachte ihn offenbar in Rage. Schnell versuchte sie sich etwas abzulenken.

"Du hast wohl schon lange nicht mehr saubergemacht. Dein Zimmer sieht aus wie 

ein Schweinestall." Sie blickte sich um, versuchte ein Lächeln und schaute ihren 

Bruder an. Dieser jedoch betrachtete sie mit einem ungewöhnlichen Blick, den das 

kleine Mädchen nicht deuten konnte.

Sie kam auf ihren Bruder zu und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett. Hatte sie 

Angst ? Nein, sie konnte keine Angst vor Tai haben. Dafür kannte sie ihn schon 

zu lange. Er würde ihr niemals etwas antun.....niemals.... Trotzdem fing sie an 

zu zweifeln und biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

"Ist das das Einzige, was du zu sagen hast?" der braunhaarige Junge starrte seine

Schwester durchdringend an. "Dir kann doch egal sein, wie mein Zimmer aussieht....du

bist doch nur hier wegen der Szene gerade." Tai drehte sich von Kari weg und blickte

der Wand entgegen, einer weißen kahlen Wand, so leblos wie er sich zurzeit fühlte.

Es schienen Sekunden....Minuten zu vergehen bis er seine Schwester wieder anschaute,

dennoch schien es so, als schaute er durch sie hindurch, er nahm Kari nicht richtig

wahr, immer noch kehrte die Szene vor seine Augen zurück, die sich in Matts Wohnung

abgespielt hatte.

/Taichi...wir sollten unsere Beziehung vorerst beenden.....*Wieso?*....es ist

besser....*Tu mir das nicht an*.....ich habe zurzeit viel zu tun....und meine

Gefühle für dich.....*Matt - * .....ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich noch wirklich

liebe...*-aber ich....liebe dich* Tai ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und presste sie

gegen die Matratze seines Bettes. "Wieso nur....?" plötzlich spürte er, wie sich

eine Hand auf seinen, immer noch angespannten Arm legte. "Tai, ich will dir nur

helfen!" sagte Kari zögerlich zu ihrem großen Bruder aufschauend. "Du willst mir

helfen?" Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich die großen Hände ihres Bruders auf ihre zierlichen 

und kleinen Schultern legten. Alles, was sie wollte, war doch lediglich nur, 

dass Tai etwas Fröhlicher wurde. Doch es schien im Augenblick nicht den Anschein 

zu machen. Ja, was hätte sie denn auch anderes sagen können ? Sie schaute zu 

Boden und überlegte. Ihr Bruder wurde ihr immer fremder. Sie konnte ihm nicht 

ins Gesicht blicken. Sonst würde er erkennen, dass sich dort die pure Angst 

widerspiegelt. Und selbst die Angst vor Tai machte ihr Angst und löste in ihr 

Unbehagen aus. Was war nur los mit ihr ? Sie hatte doch noch nie vor ihrem 

Bruder Angst gehabt. Immerhin war er die einzige Person, der Kari voll und ganz 

vertrauen konnte. 

Es war ein Fehler, dass sie in dieses Zimmer gekommen ist. Das merkte sie seit 

dem Augenblick, als er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern gelegt hatte. Sie wollte 

sich ihm gerne entreissen, dennoch wusste sie nicht, wie er darauf reagieren 

würde. 'Vielleicht hat er was getrunken...' Sie fand es für das Beste, ihren 

Bruder vorerst mit seinem Kummer alleine zu lassen und wollte langsam aufstehen.

Doch Tai hielt sie weiterhin fest. Kari schaute zu ihm auf und in ihren Augen 

stand pure Angst und Furcht. "Tai...du tust mir weh." Ihr Bruder schaute sie 

weiterhin an. Oder kam es ihr nur so ? Vielleicht nahm er sie gar nicht wahr. 

Vielleicht dachte er auch, er hätte Matt vor sich zu sitzen. Kari wusste es 

nicht. "Bitte Tai, lass' mich los..." Sie versuchte normal zu sprechen, um ihrem 

Bruder gegenüber nichts anmerken zu lassen, dennoch kam ihre Stimme nur als ein 

heiseres Flüstern heraus. Tais Hände auf ihren Schultern wurden schwerer und 

seine Fingernäbel gruben sich in ihr Fleisch. "Tai..." Sie war dem Weinen nahe.

"Warum....kann ich nicht auch glücklich sein." Tai umfasste Kari's Schultern noch

mehr, als wolle er sie erdrücken. Plötzlich ließ er los, und drückte Kari dabei

seitlich nach hinten, so, dass das kleine Mädchen mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand

prallte, die Tai zuvor mit Desinteresse angestarrt hatte. Kari rieb sich den Kopf

und öffnete die Augen, bereit um sofort aufzustehen und Tai zu entgehen, sie wollte

nicht dass er ihr noch mehr Schmerzen zufügte, deswegen rappelte sie sich auf und

blickte Tai wütend entgegen. "Was ist?" wollte dieser wissen und ehe Kari sich

versah, presste Tai sie erneut gegen die Wand, bei der Kari einen dumpfen Knall des

Aufschlags hinterließ. Tai umfasste ihre Handgelenke und riss sie unsanft über

Kari's Kopf. Dass ihr bereits Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen, ignorierte er. "Ich

hab mich die ganze Zeit immer um dich gekümmert und was gibst du mir als

Dank....nichts?" sprach er leise in ihr Ohr ohne dabei jegliches Gefühl von Mitleid

für seine Schwester zu zeigen. Taichi richtete sich erneut auf um in Kari's Augen zu

sehen. "Was ist das für ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, so eins, wie ich ebenfalls

besitze...." Dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes, an das Kari selbst nicht zu denken

gewagt hatte, denn es passierte schnell, ohne, dass das Mädchen rechtzeitig

reagieren konnte. Tai presste seine Lippen auf ihre und saugte begierig daran. Er

tat dies mit Leidenschaft...'So wie bei Matt..... - Tai, was tust du da, es ist

Kari, deine Schwester' er fühlte, wie ihm Blut hoch in seine Wangen stieg und es

war, als drohte sein Kopf zu explodieren. Dennoch ließ er von Kari nicht ab, sondern

drückte sie noch härter gegen die Wand, so, dass sie ihm trotz ihrer zierlichen

Figur nicht von ihm weichen konnte. 'Wieso nur tue ich das...' fragte er sich, aber

dieses Gefühl, dieses unbeschreiblich schöne Glücksgefühl, dass sich tief in seinem

Herzen breitmachte, wollte er um keinen Preis missen. 'Es ist, als würde Matt mich

küssen' er erötete abermals bei dem Gedanken, doch Karis Lippen schmeckten so süß,

süßer, als er sich je zu träumen gewagt hatte und das was er hier ohne Verstand und

vorallem Anstand machte, war so verlockend. 'Jetzt...jetzt nicht...noch für eine

Sekunde....'

Dieses Gefühl von Übelkeit stieg schnell in ihr auf. Noch immer saugte ihr 

Bruder gierig an ihren Lippen und schnürte ihr regelrecht die Luft weg. Sie war 

keines klaren Gedankes mehr fähig. In ihrem Innersten brodelte sich ein Gefühl 

aus Scham und Wut zusammen. Sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Ihr Bruder, den sie 

einst dachte so gut zu kennen, hielt sie zu fest um auch nur irgendwie eine 

kleine Bewegung machen zu können. Ihre erstickten Schreie verstummten im Gaumen, 

den Tai mit seiner Zunge abtastete. 

Kari tat alles weh. Ihr Kopf pochte, seitdem er die Begegnung mit der Wand 

gemacht hatte. Ihre Handgelenke schmerzten und sie wollte das angeekelte Gefühl 

der Übelkeit, welches sich langsam in ihrem Magen breitmachte, nicht loswerden. 

Tai ließ ihr keine Gelegenheit zum Atmen und alles um sie herum fing schon an, 

sich wie ein Karussel zu drehen. Aus Reflex schloß sie die Augen und dachte an 

andere Dinge. 

Plötzlich, als sie schon das Gefühl hatte, ihre Sinne würden dahin schwinden, 

ließ er von ihrem Mund ab und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seinen Mund. Kari 

nutzte diese Gelegenheit zum Atmen. Plötzlich erweckte diese primitive Berührung 

seines Mundes auf ihrem, den sie eben noch so stark spüren konnte, einen 

eigenartigen ähnlichen Instinkt in ihr aus. Kari fühlte sich plötzlich 

eigenartig, so als wäre sie nicht mehr sie selbst. Langsam öffnete sie ihre 

Augen und sah ihren Bruder an, den sie gleichzeitig hasste und fürchtete. Er 

schien sie wie durch eine Art Schleier anzusehen. Seine Griffe um ihre 

Handgelenke wurde lockerer und Kari stütze sich vom Bett auf. Sofort fing dieses 

Hämmern in ihrem Kopf wieder an, stärker zu werden, doch sie ignorierte es. Auch 

dass ihre Handgelenke schmerzten und sie am ganzen Leib zitterte, beachtete sie 

nicht. Ihr war warm, so als hätte sie Fieber. Das einzige, was sie noch wollte, 

war diesen feuchten Mund ihres Bruders zu küssen.

Einer Kurzschlußreaktion war es zu verdanken, dass Kari ihre Arme um den Nacken 

ihres Bruders schlang und ihre Lippen sich auf seine pressten.

Tai war geschockt und verwundert zugleich, als das Mädchen in seinen Armen den Kuss

erwiderte. Jeder seiner Muskeln spannte sich zunehmends an und ihn durchfuhr ein

leichter Hauch von Schauer auf der Haut. 'Ich will dies nicht wirklich -' er lehnte

sich etwas zurück, um nicht mehr Kari's Gesicht zu streifen, und sich vollkommens

auf ihr Gesicht zu fixieren, was ihm schwerfiel, da seine Schwester ihn an sich

gedrückt hielt. 'Kari...sie kann das nicht...sie weiß nicht, was sie tut...'

trotzdem empfand Taichi in diesem Moment ein fantastisches Gefühl. Unzählige

Gedanken rauschten in diesem Moment schlagartig an ihm vorbei und er nahm die Dinge,

die um ihn herum - mit ihm geschahen nur noch vage zur Kenntniss. Vielmehr

konzentrierte er sich auf das Gefühl, dass tief in ihm ausgelöst wurde - er hatte

noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst. 'Tai, du Idiot, es handelt sich dabei um deine

Schwester!' schrie ihm eine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein zu, doch es war zu

spät. Überwältigt von der Faszination zwischen Erschrecken und Hass gegen sich

selbst fuhr er langsam mit seinen Händen unter Kari's Shirt, dass, welches sie die

meiste Zeit trug. Seine Schwester löste sich von ihm und beugte sich nach hinten,

doch trotz des Wiederstands glitten seine Hände weiter noch oben, bis er die Ansätze

ihrer, noch kaum vorhandenen Brüste spürte. Gespielt langsam umkreiste er ihre

Brustwarzen, die bei der sofortigen Berührung seiner Finger hart wurden und sich ihm

entgegen streckten. Es entlockte Kari ein lautes Aufstöhnen, wodurch sein

Schamgefühl ihr gegenüber gesteigert wurde. 'Es ist zu spät zum Aufhören...du kannst

nicht mehr...' ohne jeden weiteren Gedanken an den Verlauf der Dinge legte er seine

Hände vollends auf ihren Busen und seine Finger zogen lustvoll die Kreise ihrer

Rundungen nach.

'Das darfst du nicht....' warnte sie ihre innere Stimme, doch Kari war schon 

viel zu weit weg, um irgendwelchen Ratschlägen Beachtung zu schenken. 'Wieso 

eigentlich nicht....'

Was war das bloß für ein Gefühl, als Tai ihre Brüste berührte ? Sie kannte es 

nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass es ihr gefiel, mehr als alles andere in der Welt. Es 

durchzuckte sie wie ein Blitz, so als wäre sie elektrisiert. Unter anderem 

Umständen hätte sie vor Schmerz aufgeschrien, doch dieses Gefühl, welches sie 

jetzt empfand, entlockte ihr unzählige laute Lustschreie. Sie wollte mehr, sie 

wollte ihn; das war alles, wofür sie in dem Augenblick lebte. Dieses Gefühl auf 

ihrer Haut war ihr fremd, doch sie fand es...angenehm.

Ihr Bruder war indes damit beschäftigt, ihr T-Shirt auszuziehen. Und selbst das, 

brachte sie zum Schmelzen. Jede einzelne Berührung seiner Finger auf ihrem 

Körper jagten ihr einen Schauer nach dem anderen ein. 

Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, war so übermannt von diesem Gefühl, welches immer 

größer zu werden schien. "Tai...." Ihre Stimme versagte, als sich ihren Hände 

von seinem Nacken lösten. Sie half ihrem Bruder mit dem Ausziehen ihres T-Shirts 

und lag wenige Minuten später mit freien Oberkörper vor ihm. Die Schamesröte 

stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie wand sich ab. Doch ihr geliebter Bruder beugte 

sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie zart auf dem Mund. Wieder schoß eine 

erregende Hitzewelle durch ihren Körper und das Blut in ihren Adern begann zu 

pulsieren. Das kleine Mädchen zitterte am ganzen Körper, dennoch nicht vor 

Angst, sondern vor Erregung. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss mit wachsener 

Leidenschaft und ihr Körper bäumte sich seinem instinktiv entgegen. Tai verstand 

und beugte sich hinunter zu ihr. Kari konnte seinen männlichen Geruch spüren, 

der von ihm ausging und atmete tief ein. Jetzt war sie es, die ihre Hand unter 

seinen blauen Pullover glitt. Sie konnte seine warme Haut spüren und zog mit dem 

Zeigefinger ein paar Linien über seinen Oberkörper, währenddes nicht aufhörend, 

mit ihrer Zunge seinen Gaumen abzutasten. Dieses intensive Lustgefühl steigerte 

sich und drang hinunter zu ihren Oberschenkeln. Ihr Herz schlug so hart, dass 

sie dachte, es würde jeden Moment zerspringen.

Tai, der jetzt gebeugt über ihr kniete, schaute sie mit einem Lächeln an und 

strich seiner kleinen Schwester die nassen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Kari 

atmete heftig und lächelte ebenfalls zurück. 'Wie süß er doch ist...' Und mit 

diesem Gedanken nahm sie ihre rechte Hand und berührte langsam, dennoch intensiv 

seine Wange, so als wäre sie etwas Unbekanntes und Wunderbares. Ihr Bruder 

errötete leicht. Dann fuhr sie mit der anderen Hand seinen Oberkörper entlang 

und kam an dem Reißverschluß seiner Hose zum Stehen. 'Geschwister....was macht 

das schon...' Das Einzige, was sie jetzt noch wollte, war, dass Taichi ihren 

ganzen Körper berührte und mit seinen feuchten Küssen ihre Glut zum Stillen 

brachte.

Tai ergriff noch einmal ihr Handgelenk ihres Arms, der unentschlossen ausgestreckt

war, und bereit, seine Hose zu öffnen. "Kari...." es kam mehr wie ein Stöhnen, als

wie ein Flüstern hervor, denn der Junge konnte deutlich die Hitze spüren, die sich

zwischen seinen Beinen breitgemacht hatte, und er empfand sie heißer und stärker als

jemals zuvor, dieses Gefühl, dass ihn übermannte, seinen Verstand raubte - hatte er

es jemals bei Matt gespürt? Er wollte Kari, hier und jetzt.....egal welche

Konsequenzen es von sich tragen würde, er wollte jeden Teil dieser perfekten Gestalt

vor ihm berühren, wollte sie lieben...'...mehr als Geschwisterliebe...' Taichi

fühlte, wie es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunterlief, doch das bewegte ihn,

weiterzumachen, Kari's heißen Atem auf seiner Haut zu spüren und ihre zärtlichen und

doch so lustvollen Küsse.

"Kari...." begann er nochmal und strich ihr dabei über die Wange. "Kari, bitte tu

es..."

Kari schluckte. Noch einmal rief ihre innere Stimme sie dazu auf, endlich 

Vernunft anzunehmen. Doch gegen das starke Gefühl, welches aus ihrem Bauch 

und aus ihren Lenden kam, konnte sie sich nur schwer wehren. Sie starrte auf den 

Reißverschluss ihres Bruders. Ihr Verstand setzte nun völlig aus und sie begann 

mit zittrigen Fingern die Hose ihres Bruders zu öffnen. Voller Erwartung zog sie 

ihm die Hose runter. Sie tat dies mit so leuchtenden Augen, dass man meinen 

könnte, ein Kind habe ein neues Spielzeug bekommen.

Auch Tai war sichtlich erregt, was sich auch an seinen Boxershorts, die er unter 

der Hose trug, sichtlich abzeichnete. Doch diese Beobachtung ließ Kari nicht 

abschrecken; im Gegenteil. Ihr Atem wurde stockend, als sie ihm ins Gesicht 

blickte. Ihr fiel es äußerst schwer, den Blick von seinen Shorts abzuwenden. Mit 

einem ängstlichen und unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck schaute sie ihrem Bruder ins 

Gesicht. Dieser jedoch legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und küsste sie noch 

einmal liebevoll. Dann ließ er von ihr ab und hauchte ihr ein "Keine Angst." ins 

Ohr. Dieser warme Atem an ihren Ohr brachte Kari wieder zum Schmelzen. So, 

wie sie sich in dem Moment fühlte, müsste sich auch ein Schneemann im Sommer 

fühlen. 

Nachdem Kari ihren Bruder noch immer verunsichert ansah, nahm er liebevoll ihre 

kleine Hand und führte sie zu seinen Shorts. Diese Berührung durchfuhr ihr 

wieder wie ein Blitz im ganzen Körper. Kari stöhnte, um diesem Gefühl Ausdruck 

zu verleihen. Auch Taichi stockte der Atem, als er die warme Hand seiner kleinen 

Schwester auf seiner ebenso warmen Hose spürte. 

Beide sahen aus, als wären sie gerade einen Marathonlauf gerannt.

"Mach' weiter...." Tai keuchte, als das kleine Mädchen begann, unter die Shorts 

zu gleiten und seine Männlichkeit zu massieren.

Die Furcht, die Kari am Anfang verspürte, war wie weggeblasen. Ihr gefiel es 

sogar, wie ihr Bruder so in Ekstase geriet, nur weil sie sein Fleisch auf und ab 

bewegte. Sie zog ihm auch noch die letzten Klamotten, die er am Leibe trug aus, 

so dass ihr Bruder völlig nackt vor ihr saß. Sie hatte in all den Jahren nie 

bemerkt, wie gut gebaut doch Tai war. Er war nicht zu dünn und auch nicht zu 

dick.

Gerade, als sie sich wieder an seinem Glied zu schaffen machen wollte, zog er 

sie langsam an sich und streifte ihr ihre Hose von den Beinen, die dann achtlos 

vom Bett fiel. Sie war ihrem Bruder jetzt so nahe, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. 

Ihre von Schweiß feuchten Oberkörper berührten sich und Kari konnte seine 

Männlichkeit an ihrem Slip spüren. Sie hätte schreien oder sonst irgendwas 

machen können. Sie wollte ihn nur noch in sich spüren. Ihrer Verwunderung, dass 

sie so etwas dachte, schenkte sie keinerlei Beachtung. "Tai-chi..." Ihr Atem 

ging schneller, als er anfing, ihr den Slip auszuziehen.

Tai strich betont langsam über Kari's flachen Bauch, um ihr erst dann ihr letztes

Stück Stoff, welches sie am Körper trug, auszuziehen. Seine Hände glitten weiter

über ihre Schenkel nach unten, bis sie endgültig ihren Slip losgeworden war. Er

richtete sich wieder auf und lächelte, als er ihren nackten und schon heftig

erregten Körper betrachtete. Ihre festen Brüste regten sich ihm entgegen, so als

wollten sie ihn auffordern, dass er sie erneut mit seinen Händen liebkoste, doch

zuvor zog er den Teil seiner Schwester in Betracht, der ihn zu noch höherer Lust

anregte. 'Sie hat einen schönen Körper...' Taichi grinste, während er sich vor

seiner Schwester hinkniete und seine Hände ihren Po massierten, während sich seine

Blicke auf den Punkt fixierten, dessen Interesse ihn geweckt hatten und er lehnte

seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine. Kari fuhr erschreckt auf - immerhin war es ihre

empfindlichste Stelle, die Stelle, die nun zum ersten Mal von einem Jungen erkundet

wurde.

Tai genoss wenige Augenblicke lang den süßen Duft, der von ihr ausging, bis er

schließlich seinen Mund leicht öffnete und seine Zunge spielen ließ. Kari, die

dieses Gefühl zum ersten Mal spürte, war geschockt über das, was Taichi - ihr Bruder

- zwischen ihren Lenden tat. Ein Gefühl von Ekel kam ihr wieder hoch, doch als ihr

ein erneutes, noch lauteres Stöhnen entfuhr, waren all diese Sorgen vergessen,

außerdem konnte sie es nicht mehr stoppen, Tai hatte nun volle Kontrolle über ihren

Körper.

Der Junge fuhr mit der Zunge immer noch über ihre Haut, während seine Hände sich

noch härter in das Fleisch ihres Hinterns eingruben. Plötzlich ließ Tai von ihrer

Erektion zwischen den Schenkeln ab und blickte nach oben, direkt in Kari's Augen.

"Ich möchte, dass du vollkommen mir gehörst..." mit diesem Satz fuhr er schnell nach

oben und ehe sich Kari versah, lag sie bereits schon auf dem Bett - unter Tai. Seine

Blicke waren nicht länger auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, sondern besahen sich gierig

ihre rosigen Nippel, die sich demonstrativ und ohne Scham nach oben gerichtet

hatten. "Kari...du bist....so geil...."

Sie konnte über diesen Satz ihres Bruders nur verschmitzt grinsen. Es machte sie 

im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes an, wenn Tai so redete. Und sie war glücklich, dass 

er sie begehrte. Ja, Kari wollte nichts Anderes mehr, als mit ihm vereint zu 

sein. Durch den Griff in ihre Pobacken bäumte sie sich ihm entgegen. Sie rieb an 

seinem Fleisch und forderte ihn damit auf, näher zu kommen und endlich in sie 

einzudringen.

Tai erkannte, was das kleine Mädchen vorhatte und lächelte frech. "Komm...." Er 

wird sie doch jetzt nicht schmorren lassen ? "Bitte..." Sie flehte, sie 

bettelte, doch ehe sich Tai wieder ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle näherte, saugte 

er erstmal gierig an ihren Brüsten. "Tai....." Sie konnte kaum sprechen, so 

heftig atmete sie. "Nimm mich, bitte....ich halt' es nicht mehr aus..." Unter 

normalen Umständen hätte sie sich dafür geschämt, doch dies waren keine normalen 

Umstände ! Wenn er jetzt nicht gleich aufhören würde, ihre Brüste zu bearbeiten, 

würde sie ihm dahinschmelzen. Dieses Gefühl tat schon richtig weh, doch so wie 

es aussah, genoß es ihr großer Bruder. "TAI !!!" Sie stöhnte laut auf, um ihren 

Willen zu bekommen. 

Tai lächelte und ließ von ihrem Busen ab. 'Sie kann es ja kaum erwarten...' er

musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen, wandte sich dann von ihren anderen lustvollen

Stellen ab und widmete sich völlig ihren Bitten...

Seine Hände umfassten ihre Hüften, während er sich auf sie stützte. Dann drang er

langsam und ohne jede weitere Vorwarnung in sie ein - trotzdem fühlte er anfangs

unwohl, er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Doch als Kari ein lustvolles Aufseufzen entkam

fuhr er sein Glied schneller in ihre Scheidenöffnung ein und gelang bis zu dem

Punkt, der Kari zusammenfuhren und aufschreien ließ. Den Aufschrei fing er mit einem

weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss seinerseits ab, während sich seine Arme behutsam um

Karis Rücken verschlossen. Er hatte nun vollends von ihr Besitz ergriffen, fühlte

ihren heißen Körper und ihre Brüste, die sich bei jeder seiner Bewegungen an ihn

pressten. Die Ekstase der Bewegungen ließen ihn ebenfalls die erregenden Laute

ausstoßen, wie Kari es auch tat, während ihr immer noch Tränen des Schmerzes über

die Wangen liefen. Taichi gab ihr erneut einen Kuss, wobei seine Zunge erneut mit

ihrer spielte.

Kari erwiderte seinen Kuss, obwohl sie sich momentan wie in zwei Hälften 

gerissen fühlte.Sie klammerte sich schamlos an ihn; ihr Körper krümmte sich 

unter seinem und sie stöhnte bei jeder Bewegung seines harten, lebendigen 

Fleisches. Mit ihren Fingernägeln fuhr sie die Konturen seines schweißnassen 

Rückens nach, und sie erwiderte seine Küsse weiterhin mit einer Leidenschaft, 

die der seinen glich.

Tai wurde in ihr immer langsamer und hielt plötzlich inne, um sie zu necken. 

Ungeduldig bäumte sich das kleine Mädchen unter ihm auf und öffnete im stillen 

Protest ihre Augen, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Wenn er sie nicht 

bald nahm, würde sie von Flammen ihres eigenen Verlangens verzehrt werden.

Das Gesicht ihres Bruders war nass und er atmete ebenfalls schwer. Seine Augen 

schienen voller Feuer zu sein, als sie ihr Verlangen wahrnahmen.

"Willst du mich ?" fragte er heiser. Kari nickte eifrig, fast wahnsinnig vor 

Verlangen. Ihr Bruder lächelte zufrieden und bewegte sich wieder schneller. Die 

Bewegungen seiner kleinen Schwester waren scheu und ungelenk.

Kari spürte, wie Taichi erschauerte, spürte sein Glied beben, und im nächsten 

Augenblick ergoß sich eine Ladung heißen Samens in ihr, welcher langsam ihre 

Schenkel hinablief. Sie schrie auf und gab sich ihrem eigenen Höhepunkt hin.

Sie bekam ein so intensives Lustgefühl, wie sie sich nie hätte träumen lassen.

Ihr Bruder sank erschöpft auf sie zusammen, immer noch in ihrem Körper steckend. 

Der Atem der Beiden wurde wieder normal. So gut wie jetzt hatte sich das kleine 

Mädchen noch nie gefühlt und zufrieden strich sie dem Wuschelkopf durch die 

Haare. "Alles okay ?", fragte er und lächelte sie an. Seine Schwester errötete 

und lächelte ebenfalls zurück.

Langsam entzog er sich ihr wieder, blieb aber weiterhin ruhend auf ihr liegen. 

Sein warmer und nasser Körper erweckten erneut tiefe Gefühle in ihr und sie sog 

seinen männlichen Geruch tief ein, so als wäre es das einzige, was sie noch 

riechen könnte.

Sie schloß die Augen und vernahm ihre innere Stimme, die wieder zurückgekehrt 

schien. 'Was hast du bloß getan ? Er ist dein Bruder....' Erschrocken riss sie 

die Augen auf, als sie die Worte im vollen Bewußtsein wahrnahm. Der Junge über 

ihr hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen und atmete ruhig. "Tai..." Ihre 

Stimme klang wie ein leiser, entsetzter und unterdrückter Hilfeschrei.

Tai öffnete langsam wieder die Augen. Er war erschöpft und ihm tat alles weh,

dennoch verspürte er ein wunderbares Gefühl in seiner Lendengegend. Er blickte Kari

in die Augen und lächelte, während er erneut anfing, ihr Gesicht liebevoll zu

täscheln. "Was ist denn los, mein Schatz?" fragte er sie ohne weitere Reue und Scham

gegenüber Kari...seinen Eltern....Matt.....und sich selbst.

Er hatte den hingebungsvollen Sex mit seiner Schwester genossen und am 

liebsten würde er erneut in sie eindringen, damit er sie noch einmal mit einem Orgasmus 

beglückte. Er grinste

zufrieden über seine Gedanken, während er sich von Kari herunterrollte und sich

neben sie legte, ohne die Hand von ihrer Wange zu nehmen, die ihr immer noch

behutsam darüber strich. "Ich hoffe doch sehr, es hat dir gefallen, mein Engel..."

er grinste sie schelmisch an, "denn wenn nicht...." er fuhr langsam mit seiner Hand

unter ihr Kinn und führte ihren Kopf näher an seinen, um erneut zu einem Kuss

anzusetzen.

Kari war sofort klar, was ihr Bruder vorhatte. Sie versuchte den Kopf 

abzuwenden, nahm seine Hand, die ihr Kinn hielt und sah ihn wütend an. "Tai, das 

dürfen wir nicht !" Der Angesprochene bekam einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck 

und wiederholte seine Frage noch einmal. Nur diesmal wurde sie langsamer und 

durch die Zähne zischend gestellt.

Das kleine Mädchen sah schuldbewusst auf die Bettdecke. "Ja....es hat mir 

gefallen...sogar sehr...aber...." Sie sah ihm wieder direkt ins Gesicht. 

"Aber...wir sind Geschwister !! Wir dürfen das nicht !!" In ihrem Gesicht konnte 

man die totale Verzweiflung abzeichnen.

Tai hingegen schien von alledem nichts wissen zu wollen und glitt mit seiner 

rechten Hand ihren Oberschenkel hinauf. "Tai..." Sein Namen kam als ein leises 

und verzweifeltes Stöhnen aus ihrem Munde.

Wieder setzte dieses warme Geühl in ihr ein und machte sich im Magen und in der 

Lendengegend breit. "Ich...kann....doch nicht..." Sie warf ihren Kopf in den 

Nacken, überwältigt von der Leidenschaft, die erneut Besitz von ihr ergriff.

Ohne, dass sie es wollte, richteten sich ihre Brüste wieder auf. Während ihr 

Bruder weiterhin ihren Oberschenkel streichelte, näherte er sich ihrem Ohr und 

flüsterte:" Dein Körper hat mir bereits verziehen...."

Wieder war das Mädchen unfähig etwas zu tun. Das einzige, was sie wollte, war 

wieder dieses Lustgefühl zu spüren, welches sie vorhin erlebt hatte.

'Warum nur...ich...ich kann mich nicht wehren...'

Taichi grinste, während er weiterhin über den Oberschenkel seiner Schwester strich,

welche ihre Lust kaum verbergen konnte. Dennoch beließ er es nur bei der sanften

Berührung; wandte sich dann von ihr ab und stand auf. Kari drehte sich vor Scham

gerötet zu ihm um, und während er noch nackt vor ihr stand, versuchte sie zeitweise

ihre erregten Körperstellen vor ihm zu verbergen und die Röte stand ihr ins Gesicht

geschrieben. "Kari, du wolltest es genauso wie ich....und jetzt kommst du mit diesem

jämmerlichen 'Aber wir sind doch Geschwister' an??!!" schrie er sie an, während er

ausholte und ihr aus ganzem Hass zu ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Das Mädchen war

davon so geschockt, dass sie kaum reagieren konnte, während er ihr Handgelenk packte

und seine Fingernägel in ihr Fleisch fuhren, als er sie zu sich nach vorne zog. Tai

zog Kari so dicht an sich heran, dass sich ihre Nasen fast berührten, und man konnte

meinen, er wollte erneut mit seinem Zungenspiel beginnen, doch sein Blick verriet

ihr, dass er sie in diesem Moment verachtete...vielleicht sogar hasste.... Kari

kniff ihre Augen zusammen, nein, sie wollte ihn nicht sehen, nicht in die Augen,

überhaupt nicht. Sie empfand Ekel für das, was sie mit Tai - mit ihrem eigenen

Bruder, praktiziert hatte. Trauer erfüllte sie und Tränen rollten ihr über die

geröteten Wangen, während sie nur Tai wahrnahm, der sie immer noch anstarrte. Dann

ließ er von ihr ab und suchte nach seinen Sachen. "Wisch dir die Tränen ab und zieh

dich an!" befahl er grob. Dann verschwand Tai aus dem Zimmer.

Er versicherte sich noch einmal, ob auch niemand Anderes zu Hause war, und schritt

gemächlich durch das Wohnzimmer, wo er vor der Couch zum stehen kam."Was hab ich

nur getan...oh gott..." flüsterte er zu sich selbst, als er seine Hände betrachtete,

die vor ein paar Minuten noch ohne Anstand über Kari's Körper geglitten waren.Erneut

machte sich wieder diese angenehme Hitze zwischen seinen Schenkeln breit....und in

diesem Moment wusste Taichi....er begehrte Kari doch....

Sie stand noch immer genau an der Stelle, wo ihr Bruder sie eben verlassen 

hatte, und starrte fassungslos zur Tür. Wie ein Maschine hob sie ihre Hand und 

berührte die mittlerweile rot gewordene Wange, wo Tai ihr eine geknallt hatte.

Es fühlte sich heiß an und es schmerzte. Er hatte wirklich hart geschlagen.

'Warum...' Das kleine Mädchen konnte es nicht begreifen. Sie wusste, dass sich 

ab heute ihre Beziehung zu Tai um 180° gedreht hatte. Zum Positiven oder zum

Negativen ? Sie fand keine Antwort. Das alles schien für Kari noch wie ein Traum 

zu sein. Sie schloß die Augen und hoffte, dass dieser Alptraum bald zu Ende sein 

würde. 'Nein...' "Ich will es nicht !!" Kari schlug die Hände über ihren Kopf 

und weitere Tränen folgten. "Ich will es nicht...." Sie schluchzte und ihr 

kleiner, zerbrechlich wirkender Körper, schüttelte sich.

Als sie Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer vernahm, schaute sie auf. Zum Glück war es 

nur der Fernseher, den Tai wahrscheinlich angeschaltet hatte. 'Taichi...mein 

Bruder..." Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihren flachen Bauch, den der Junge noch vor 

einer viertel Stunde so liebevoll berührt hatte. Doch jetzt konnte sie nicht 

mehr darüber lächeln. Und auch das Gefühl der Lust und der Leidenschaft konnte 

sie nicht mehr spüren. Stattdessen nur Ekel und Übelkeit.

Sie nahm seine Bettdecke und hüllte sich damit ein. Ihre Sachen konnte sie jetzt 

nicht anziehen, da sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Langsam ging sie ins 

Wohnzimmer, wo Tai -ihr Bruder- auf der Couch saß und Fernsehen guckte. Er nahm 

sie nicht gleich wahr, als sie auf ihn zuging.

Der Teppich unter ihren nackten Füßen fühlte sich warm an, doch sie registrierte 

es nur schwach. Kari starrte wie gebannt diesen Wuschelkopf an. Als er sich 

plötzlich umdrehte, schaute sie ihn erschrocken an und ging vor Schreck einige 

Schritte zurück. Taichi stand auf und machte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

"Nein !!" Kari zitterte am ganzen Leib. Mit der einen Hand machte sie ihm zu 

verstehen, dass er stehenbleiben soll, mit der anderen klammerte sie verzweifelt 

die Bettdecke an ihrem Körper fest. "Nein, nein !" stammelte sie immer wieder 

und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte es nicht ! Ich wollte es wirklich nicht ! 

So glaube mir doch !!" Tai sah sie jetzt ebenfalls erschrocken an. Er wusste 

nicht, ob sie mit ihm redete. Außerdem hatte er keine Ahnung, was seine kleine 

Schwester jetzt meinen könnte. "Ich wollte es nicht! Ich wollte es nicht! Nein!" 

Immer wiederholte sie die gleichen Worte, so als ob sie dachte, dass es sich 

dadurch ändern würde. Die Tränen liefen ihr wie Bäche an den Wangen runter und 

fielen auf den Teppich, wo sie nasse Flecken hinterließen.

Kari sank auf die Knie und hielt sich schützend die Hände vors Gesicht. Die 

Bettdecke lag zerknittert um ihren Körper gewickelt, der sich heftig von ihrem 

Weinen schüttelte. "Ich wollte es nicht !!"

"Hör auf, ist ja schon gut..." Tai legte sanft seine Hände auf die Schultern des

verstörten Mädchens, dass immer noch zu tränen aufgelöst auf dem Boden kauerte und

schützend die Hände vor's Gesicht hielt. Er streichelte ihr über die Haare und

flüsterte ihr ein paar beruhigende Worte zu, jedoch setzte sich bereits wieder ein

Lust auf das zierliche Mädchen frei, während ihr Atem ganz nah an seinem Ohr zu

spüren war. Er wollte wieder ihre Brüste unter seinen Händen spüren, sie streicheln

und lieben, gab sie dann doch einen mentalen Schlag seinerseits. 'Was denkst du nur?

Du kannst diese Situation nicht so schamlos ausnutzen!' schrie ihn eine Stimme zu,

die ihn aufschrecken ließ und er sofort von Kari abließ und sie mit nur

weitaufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. "Wein nicht mehr Kari, es war nicht deine

Schuld!" stotterte er mit schwankender Stimme. "Wir können es doch einfach

vergessen.....go...gomen...."

Sie blickte ihn mit großen und ungläubigen Augen an; wie ein kleines Kind, 

welches nicht wusste, was es machen sollte. "Vergessen ?" wiederholte sie leise, 

als ob sie nicht wüsste, was das Wort bedeute. "Ich wollte es wirklich nicht, 

Tai..." Ihr Bruder nahm sie in die Arme und Kari lehnte ihren, mittlerweile vom 

vielen Weinen schwer gewordenen Kopf, an seine Brust. Ihr Bruder streichelte 

ihr weiterhin über den Kopf. "Es ist nicht nur deine Schuld....wir beide..." 

Ihre Stimme verstummte, da sie es nicht über die Lippen brachte, darüber zu 

reden.

"Ich will jetzt duschen..." Mit zittrigen Beinen stand sie auf und löste sich 

aus seinem Griff. "Ge...geht schon...." Sie zog die Bettdecke fest an ihren 

Körper, so dass sie den ganzen Körper verhüllte. Mit langsamen Schritten schaute 

sie Taichi noch einmal an, bis sie sich dann umdrehte und schnell ins Bad lief.

Sie schloss die Tür ab, schmiss die Decke in eine Ecke und drehte das Wasser an.

Dass es fiel zu heiß war und ihre Haut rötlich färbte, schien ihr egal zu sein.

Sie setzte sich auf den Boden der Dusche und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine.

Das Rauschen des Wassers ließ sie müde werden und sie schloß die Augen.

Kari wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. 

Das Wasser war inzwischen kalt geworden und sie hatte eine Gänsehaut bekommen. 

Erschöpft stand sie auf. Ihr war für einen Moment schwindlig, so dass sie sich 

an den Fliesen festhalten musste. Das kleine Mädchen stellte das Wasser ab und 

wickelte sich in ein Handtuch, bevor sie aus dem Badezimmer ging und zu ihrem 

Zimmer lief, wo sie sich, noch immer müde, aufs Bett warf.

Tai lag auf seinem Bett, während das Fenster weit geöffnet den Straßenlärm

hineinließ. Den Jungen jedoch störte dies nicht, er starrte gleichgültig an die

Decke, die Augen nur halb geöffnet, sein Geist das Leben um ihn herum nur halb

wahrnehmend. Er dachte an irgendwas und gleichsam an überhaupt nichts....wollte das

Geschehene verdrängen und ganz normal mit seiner kleinen Schwester weiterleben, so

wie bevor - vor seiner Trennung mit Matt. Er schloss die Augen und drückte erneut

auf die Wiederholungstaste seines Discman's, der ihm wieder einmal, wie schon so oft

bei seinen Problemen den Song von Matt vorspielte, der dann auch vor seinem

geistigen Auge erschien. 'Oh Matt, was soll ich nur tun, ich wollte das doch

überhaupt nicht...' fragte er in Gedanken den Abbild-Matt. Der lächelte wie immer

freundlich, erwiderte aber auch nicht Taichi's Frage. 'Ich bin mir mit meinen

Gefühlen nicht mehr im Klaren....ich liebe Kari wie eine Schwester...aber dann ist

da doch noch mehr...' Matt schwieg. 'Willst du mir nicht helfen?' - Kopfschütteln.

'Ich liebe dich Matt' - Nichts. "Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte er in den leeren Raum.

"Mein Koi..."

Nachdem sie sich wieder angezogen hatte, setzte sie sich ans Fenster und schaute 

trostlos aus dem Fenster. Das Wetter muss ihre Stimmung aufgefangen haben, denn 

es regnete und die Tropfen fielen gegen ihr Fenster. Der Himmel war bedeckt und 

es wirkte alles so trist. ‚Das war heute schon einmal so.....' Kari erinnerte 

sich an an den Moment, als sie aus dem Haus von Matt kam. Doch das von vorhin 

konnte sie nicht mit jetzt vergleichen. Vorhin war alles noch anders.....

Die Straßen schienen wie ausgestorben zu sein. Gelegentlich lief eine hektische 

Person über den Gehweg und versuchte ins Trockene zu kommen. Das kleine Mädchen 

seufzte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Dabei ging ihr Blick zu ihrem 

Schreibtisch. Langsam stand sie auf und nahm das Foto, welches darauf stand, in 

die Hände. Sie musste lächeln, als sie sich und ihren Bruder auf dem Foto 

erblickte. ‚Wir hatten an dem Tag echt viel Spaß.....ich mag 

Vergnügungsparks....es ist alles so lustig und man kann seine Sorgen für einen 

Moment vergessen...' Das Foto zeigte, wie Tai seine Schwester umarmte und ihr 

gerade einen blauen Luftballon schenkte. Im Hintergrund war eine Achterbahn zu 

sehen. ‚Ob wir da noch einmal hingehen ?' Mit diesem Gedanken verschwand ihr 

Lächeln. Sie stellte das Foto zurück auf den Tisch und begab sich zum Bett, wo 

sie einen Plüschteddy in die Hand nahm und ihn an sich drückte. ‚Den hattest du 

mir an diesem Tag geschenkt gehabt....' Eine Träne kullerte ihre Wange runter 

und sie wischte sie schnell weg.

Mit dem Teddy in der Hand begab sie sich zu dem Zimmer ihres Bruders und öffnete 

ohne Vorwahnung die Tür. Tai setzte sich erschrocken auf und blickte Kari 

verwundert an, die sich zu ihm aufs Bett setzte. "Meinst du, wir können da noch 

einmal hingehen ?" Sie hielt ihm das Kuscheltier vors Gesicht und Tai begriff 

nicht gleich, was sie meinte.

"Der Tag war echt schön." Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Tai kam es so vor, als 

säße nicht eine 11jährige vor ihm, sondern ein kleines 5 Jahre altes Mädchen. 

Tai musterte den Bären genauer. "Ein Tag im Vergnügungspark..." murmelte er. Dann

erhellte sich seine Miene. "Ich hab ihn dir geschenkt ich kann mich noch erinnern,

es war somit der schönste Tag meines Lebens..." dann verschwand sein Lächeln wieder

und wo gerade noch seine Augen vor Begeisterung hell leuchteten, legte sich bereits

wieder ein dunkler, undurchdringlicher Schatten davor. "Ob es jemals wieder so wird

wie früher..." er strich seiner Schwester geistesabwesend über den Kopf. Kari genoss

diese Berührung nicht sonderlich, denn der Gedanke an vorhin nahm ihr wieder den

Verstand. Doch diesmal schien Taichi es nicht eindeutig auf etwas hinführen zu

wollen, denn sein Arm war weit ausgestreckt, er selbst saß im bestimmten Abstand zu

seiner kleinen Schwester. 'Ich hasse mich dafür...' er schloss die Augen und

verdrängte den Gedanken, trotzdem kam die Übelkeit hervor und in diesem Augenblick

wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als alles rückgängig machen zu können.


End file.
